


Wine And Dine

by bikai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: James is v protective, M/M, One Night Stands, Rock Band AU, guitarist!alex, john likes turtle pass it on, kinda not really, this fic is basically just me jacking off to classic rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikai/pseuds/bikai
Summary: Aaron and Alexander have a casual one night stand and both proceed to have feeeeeelings afterwards.  Alex is hesitant to act on those feelings.





	Wine And Dine

**Author's Note:**

> Jurassic World update is going to be delayed so take this instead
> 
> has anyone seen guardians of the galaxy vol. 2 yet???? It's hella good so if you need a reference for the music in this fic just go listen to the soundtracks from both movies
> 
> Also can I adopt groot as my son and marry rocket please and thank you
> 
> EDIT: okay so I uploaded his realllly late last night and I didn't have my glasses on and I barely edited it so thats why almost fuckinG ALL OF THE FIC WAS IN ITALLICS

“So, you guys come here often then?” Aaron turned to James, and he shrugged nonchalantly. The noise of the club made Aaron lean forward across the table to hear his friends answer.

“Yeah, every so often. The drinks are reasonably priced and Thomas is friends with the bartender.”

Aaron nodded, and looked around. He had been surprised when James had invited him to go to a club of all places, but now he could see why. It was nice, with live music and a no racism, homophobia, transphobia, etc. policy. 

“The band comes on in a few minutes. They play here often during pride month. I think you'll like them.”

“Why?”

“Cute guys.”

“Ah.” Aaron nodded, and the two of them laughed. Thomas came back holding drinks in his hand. He set a glass of whiskey down in front of Aaron and then sat down next to his boyfriend and draped an arm over his shoulders. 

“They might be attractive but the music as good. Cover bands are so generic, I don't get why people would rather listen to them than the original.” Thomas scoffed, raising his scotch glass to his lips. 

“Thomas, it's not all about the music it's about seeing hot guys in skinny jeans and leather jackets.” James tipped his glass at his boyfriend to emphasize the point. 

“I thought you told me you didn't like leather?”

James choked on his drink while Thomas laughed loudly.

“That was a _very_ different situation, Thomas.” James muttered, eyes narrowing in embarrassment. 

“Ugh, gross. If you guys are going to talk about your adventures in BDSM, I’m moving tables.”  
James opened his mouth to defend himself, but just then, the lights dimmed and the people on the dance floor started to applaud. While they were talking, the band had taken center stage, and James was right, they _were_ cute. 

The man at the drum set was tall and broad chested, wearing a gray beanie and a black sleeveless tank - which showed off his chiseled biceps, Aaron noted - that said _Straight Outta The Closet_ on it in bold letters. The bassist was a young looking man with curly hair and a friendly freckled face and a bright smile, wearing a baseball tee with the _Black Lives Matter_ logo printed on it. The bright red bass was slung casually across his back.

The bassist was laughing at something one of the guitarists had said, a tall man with curly black hair pulled back into a bun. He was wearing a tank top that said _Make America Gay Again_.

Aaron chuckled because his sister had gotten him the same tank top, even though he'd never wear it in public.

A beautifully pale girl with long dark hair took center stage - wearing high waisted blue jeans, a white flannel crop top and a black fedora - alongside a _very_ cute young man with a black electric guitar. 

He was probably the lead guitarist, Aaron could tell by his confident stance and the way he held the guitar like it was a weapon. He had slick dark hair that was thrown into a ponytail, and a nice face that was easy on the eyes. He was wearing tight black jeans that were torn slightly at the knee and a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt. His eyes scanned the crowd and Aaron thought for a split second they had locked eyes, but his eyes moved over Aaron and onto the next person without any hesitance. 

The girl started speaking into the microphone, most likely hyping up the audience by the way they cheered and whooped, but Aaron could hardly even try to listen. He was too busy focusing on the way the guitarist moved, the sway of his hips as he walked to his place on stage, the way he stood confidently in his spot, and how he strummed out the first few notes with ease. 

He was absolutely gorgeous, Aaron decided right then and there.

The band played mostly music from the 80’s, with the few exceptions of requests they were taking from the crowd. After the first few songs, Aaron became aware that James was speaking from across the table. 

“I'd go for the bassist to be honest, but they're all pretty cute.”

“They're hippies.” Thomas stated bluntly and took another sip of his drink. James rolled his eyes. “Especially the lead guitarist. Seriously, look at him, how many solos has he taken already tonight?”

Aaron heard them but didn't acknowledge them. The cute guitarist was in the middle of a high powered guitar solo, strands of hair falling into his face and a wide grin plastered to his face. He was caught in that beautiful moment of adrenaline induced euphoria, and it made Aaron dizzy with adoration. 

James caught him staring and put two and two together, shaking his head. “No, Aaron, not him.”

This time, Aaron did look at him. “What do you mean?”

“Sure he’s cute, but he's not your type.”

“How do you know what my type is?”

“He's dangerous, Aaron. Seriously, I’d let you date Thomas before I’d let you date him.”

Thomas glanced over and winked at him, and Aaron rolled his eyes so far back it almost hurt. “Maybe I like dangerous.”

Thomas snorted in reply.

“He gets in fights, Aaron, and they’re bloody fights. I've seen them, and I've even had to break them up once in awhile. With him, things get bad real quick.”

“Just give it up, Burr. He's probably straight. Or taken. Hell, or _both_.”

“It's not like I’m actually going to try and talk to him or anything. I just think he's cute, that's all.” Aaron took another drink to keep himself from saying more, and Thomas and James exchanged a suspicious glance. He was allowed to have a little crush on a guy, wasn't he? It was probably just a little crush that he'd forgot about in the morning. Everyone liked bad boys in leather jackets and tight jeans who played guitars. Why couldn't Aaron like one?

After another few songs, the band took a quick break, almost an intermission, to head backstage and refuel. Aaron excused himself from the table to go get a refill on his drink. He weaved his way through the crowd and towards the bar where he placed an order, sat down at one of the stools and waited. 

A few more minutes passed and the band came back on, amid many cheers and claps. Aaron didn't even notice when his drink came, he was too busy being entranced by the lead guitarist as he went into another ecstatic solo. Everything about him completely captivated Aaron, from the way he moved onstage, to how his eyes lit up when he sang, to how his solos were filled with nothing but passion and excitement-

“Is it your first time here?”

Aaron blinked himself back into reality and turned. On the stool next to him was a girl, looking about his age, with dark curly hair and brown eyes. She was leaning coolly backwards against the bar, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Is it that obvious?” He asked after after a moment with a charming smile. She shrugged and smiled back herself.

“Most people here already know the band. But by the way you were listening to them, I was guessing it was your first time.”

“Well, you guessed correctly.” 

She laughed softly and stuck out a hand. “I'm  
Theodosia."

He took her hand and shook it. “Aaron.”

“So, what brought you here tonight?” She asked as the bartender placed a bottle of Diet Coke in front of her.

“I came with a couple friends.” 

She nodded and a comfortable silence fell between the two of them. Aaron turned his attention back to the band on stage, where they were just starting a new song. 

“I'm surprised, they’re pretty good.” He said absently, and he could almost hear Theodosia smile beside him. 

“Thanks.”

He turned and looked at her, confused. She elaborated by pointing at herself and shrugging. “Band manager.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Why don't you play?” Aaron asked, dragging his finger absently around the rim of his glass. She took a sip of her Coke through a straw and seemed to think about it before responding.

“I don't do well on stage. Seriously, if I even step one foot into the spotlight, I freeze up.” 

“Yeah, I can relate to that.”

They talked for a while after that, and Aaron eventually got around to asking about the young guitarist, and Theodosia looked at him strangely but responded anyway.

“Alex is...a handful.”

_‘Alex, his name is Alex.’_

“In my opinion, he takes too many solos, but he's good at them so.” She trailed off with a shrug. They both turned back to the stage, and Aaron felt his heart drop when he saw what was happening on stage. Alex had his back pressed against the dark haired girls back and the two of them were singing Marvin Gaye’s and Tammi Terrell’s _Ain’t No Mountain High Enough_ with lovestruck faces.

_‘He's probably straight. Or taken. Hell, or both.’_

“Well, she seems to be enjoying it.”

Theodosia snorted, then laughed beside him, and he turned to look at her. She shook her head and smiled.

“Please, that ship has long since sailed, my friend.”

Aaron tilted his head, his hope starting to come back.

“What do you mean?”

“Don't worry, Eliza’s _my_ girlfriend.”

_‘Ha! In your face Thomas!’_

“Why would you tell me not to worry?”

“I could tell by the way you asked about him. And the way you watch him. Looks like you've got it bad.” She nodded knowingly, sounding very assured of herself. Aaron tried to laugh it off, but the laugh came out awkward and forced.

“I don't-...he's…”

Theodosia raised an eyebrow at him.

“I just think he's cute. Is that a crime?”

“Of course not. But like I said, Alex is a handful, he's difficult to keep up with. So if you're going to do something about whatever you're feeling, you better act quick.”

Aaron opened his mouth to respond, maybe thank her, but then he stopped. He barely knew this girl, why was she saying these things, and why did he already feel close to her? As if she could read his mind, Theodosia responded for him.

“You're cool, Aaron, I like you. And I think you might be Alex’s type.”

“Thank you?”

The bartender had come by, and was now giving Theodosia an expectant look. She slapped a ten dollar bill down on the counter, picked up her bottle of Coke and turned to Aaron.

“Will you be coming back here sometime?” 

“Um, probably.”

“Cool. I'll see you around then.”

With that, she offered a small wave and disappeared into the crowd. After a few minutes of sitting at the bar, stunned into silence, Aaron got up from the bar, grabbed his drink and made his way back to his table. 

Thomas’ lips were ghosting over James’ neck as he sat down, but when Aaron cleared his throat James shoved his boyfriend off. 

“Took you long enough.” James mumbled irritably.

“Oh please, you were totally enjoying it.”  
Thomas smirked and hooked an arm around James’ shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Aaron rolled his eyes and looked away, wondering why he let them drag him along just to be an awkward third wheel. 

He refocused his attention to the stage, instead of the two people making out across from him. After a few minutes, he unconsciously lost himself to his thoughts. 

_‘Theodosia basically said I had a chance with him, so he must like guys then. And he must be single. Or maybe he's bisexual? What if he's already found someone?’_

_‘Stop it, Aaron, you're not a lovestruck schoolgirl. You just think this guy in a band is cute. You'll forgot about him tomorrow. You'll never see him again after tonight anyway.’_

“Aaron.”

Aaron blinked himself back into reality and turned towards the sound of James’ voice. 

“Thomas and I are going to head home now. Can you get a ride?”

“Yeah, I can just get a cab.”

“Okay, cool. Stay safe, don't talk to strangers.” Thomas told him absently, tugging on his boyfriend's arm. Aaron rolled his eyes, but winked at James as Thomas pulled him hastily towards the entrance. 

Aaron sighed back into his seat as the band took their leave offstage, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. Aaron would probably head home soon anyway, what was the point of staying now that the band was leaving? 

The music went back to the constant thumping of the bass, the typical electronic rhythm of every club Aaron had ever been to. People started to dance, and soon the music became too loud for Aaron to even hear his own thoughts. Some obviously drunk guy came by and tried to pull Aaron onto the dance floor, but Aaron politely declined, afraid that the guy might not take no for an answer, but he simply shrugged and stumbled off. 

Aaron grabbed his now empty glass and headed back to the bar, ready to cash in for the night. Aaron set his glass down on the counter and sat at one of the stools, debating whether or not to get another drink. He wouldn't be driving home, but then again, he didn’t make the smartest decisions when he was drunk and he did not trust himself with any alcohol right now. But he was craving something strong, maybe just another glass of whiskey, hell, even a few shots would be good right about now. 

“Hey.”

Aaron turned towards the voice, and froze instantly.

Oh shit.

It was the guitarist.

He was staring at Aaron with a small smile on his face, his wide eyes taking in every detail of his face. Aaron glanced away briefly, wondering if he was really talking to him.

As if he could tell what Aaron was thinking, Alex laughed and shook his head.

“Yeah, you. Hey.”

“Hey.”

Alex smiled at him, something so casual and confident and flirtatious it made Aaron's heart do backflips. God, what was wrong with him?

“Have you been here before?”

“No, I uh, came with a couple friends.” Aaron fumbled over his words, unsure of how to comprehend the English language. 

“Yeah, I figured. I would definitely remember a face like yours.”

Aaron flushed uncontrollably. Alex noticed and laughed a little louder, then stuck out one of his hands that wasn’t wrapped around his glass.

“I’m Alexander.”

Aaron took his extended hand and watched breathlessly as Alex raised it to his lips and kissed his knuckles, looking Aaron in the eye the entire time. 

“I’m…”

Alex kissed his hand again and again, throwing in a sly wink as well.

“Aaron.” He took a deep breath and blinked. “I’m Aaron.”

“Aaron.” Alexander repeated slowly, finally lowering his hand. He didn't let it go though, instead he kept Aaron's hand in his and rested it on his thigh. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to see you and your band perform.” Aaron told him, and Alex laughed, almost bashfully, and looked down. “You're pretty talented.”

“Thanks.”

“How long have you guys been playing?”

“Well, we all did music in middle school and high school, but we started performing together about two years ago.”

“Well, you guys are very good.”

“We’re not that good.” He sighed and looked off to the side. He looked back at Aaron after a moment and changed the subject. “Do you play at all?”

“Nope. Talentless, I’m afraid.”

Alexander looked him up and down, and smirked. “I don't know if I believe that.”

And, _oh my God_ , Alex actually leaned in closer.

“You should believe it, I am not a fun person at all.” Aaron spoke fast, even though he didn't know why he was saying it. 

“Now I know that's not true.” Alex whispered, his nose brushing Aaron’s and his breath fanning over his mouth. 

“I'm actually quite boring.” Aaron stuttered as Alex's lips brushed his, and his heart leapt.

“Hmm.” Alex hummed in response, their lips brushing closer this time. Aaron felt all the nerves bubbling up inside him as Alex closed the final space between them and their lips met. 

Aaron went stiff almost immediately, his mind going numb and all of his skills about how to be a stellar kisser going out the window. Alex's hand came up from his thigh to cradle Aaron's face in a surprisingly sweet gesture. The sweetness turned to flaring heat when Alex’s tongue slipped out of his mouth to coax Aaron's mouth open. Aaron groaned and finally brought his hands up to slip beneath Alex’s leather jacket and hold his startlingly slim frame. 

Alex got off his stool suddenly, and Aaron pulled away to see what he was doing, but then Alex grabbed the collar off his shirt and pulled him off his stool as well. Aaron stumbled a little bit, his knees wobbly, and opened his mouth to ask what Alex was doing. Before he could get a word out, Alex shushed him and pressed a finger to Aaron’s lips.

“Come dance with me, Aaron.” Alex leaned up and whispered in his ear, his voice hot and lusty.

And really, how could Aaron say no to that?

So he let Alex drag him onto the dance floor, through the crowd of grinding, sweaty bodies, gripping his hand tight and smirking. Aaron knew he shouldn't have kissed a guy he literally knew nothing about, and he knew he shouldn't let Alex dance with him and probably grind on him but when Alex stopped walking and pulled Aaron in close, Aaron realized he didn't quite care anymore. 

Alex wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and rested their foreheads together. Aaron's hands fumbled for a second, unsure of where he should - or was allowed - to touch him. After a second he placed his hands at the small of Alex’s back and cleared his throat. Alex cocked his head and smirked at him, before leaning up to nip his lower lip playfully. 

“Have you ever danced with a man, Aaron?” He asked, his lips grazing Aaron's as his mouth moved. 

“I have.” Aaron replied shortly, hoping his nerves weren’t showing in his voice. _'Once.'_ He almost added, but decided against it.

“Well, you certainly aren't showing it.” Alex laughed, and stepped away. Aaron almost whined at the loss of his warm body. “Here, let me show you how this works.”

Alex took Aaron's hands in his and turned so his back was facing Aaron. Then he took Aaron's hands and slid them around his hips, turning his head to smirk at him and raise an eyebrow. Aaron could deal with this. He could deal with the suggestive looks and the feeling of Alex's hips beneath his hands. He could deal with Alex stepping back again and pressing his back flush to Aaron's chest. He could deal with Alex grinding his ass backwards against Aaron's hips-

Well, he couldn't quite handle that. 

He let out a long breath as Alex pressed his ass back again, this time a little harder, and rougher, but still hesitant and unsure, which for some reason made it so much more provocative. Alex turned slightly and looked at him, laughing. 

“You alright there?”

“Fine. Never been better.” Aaron grit out, and tried to smile. Alex moved his hips again, this time watching Aaron's face as he ducked his head and sighed heavily again. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Alex asked, smiling and moving Aaron's hands a little further to the front of his hips. Aaron actually laughed and ducked his head to kiss Alex’s neck

“Don't you dare.”

Aaron had no idea how long they spent grinding against each other, and how many times Alex’s hips stuttered and he bit his lip as he moved. Aaron pressed his lips to the nape of Alex’s neck and kissed him as they danced, and each time he did so he heard Alex’s breath hitch. Suddenly, Alex moved away, and Aaron groped blearily after him, but he was back in Aaron's arms as quickly as he had left, this time facing him. 

Alex framed Aaron's face with his hands and kissed him hard, his brow furrowed in determination. Aaron let him in immediately, and Alex slipped his tongue in just as quickly. Aaron took one hand off of his hips and ran it through Alex’s hair, feeling the strands beneath his fingertips. Alex groaned into his mouth, and slid his hands down Aaron's neck to his collar bone. 

His hands pressed a little firmer, almost in a warning gesture, and Alex snapped his hips forward into Aaron's, and _oh_ , didn’t that feel great. Aaron groaned and Alex’s mouth dropped open as he groaned in return. The two of them continued to grind and kiss and groan for God knows how long, until Alex finally pulled back, his face flushed, his chest heaving, and his eyes blazing with arousal.

“Is your place nearby?”

 

Aaron slammed the apartment door shut and then pressed Alex tight against it and connected their mouths again. Alex made a quiet noise of surprise and then giggled stupidly, smiling against Aaron's lips and draping his arm that wasn't holding his guitar over Aaron's shoulders. Aaron crushed their bodies flush together, completely infatuated with the way the curves of Alex’s body fit perfectly against his own. 

Aaron licked a stripe across Alex’s open mouth, earning a needy moan from the other man. Alex shifted a little bit to place his guitar case on the floor, and then raised his foot to kick it recklessly away. He wrapped his arm around Aaron's waist and held him tight, using his grip as leverage to rock his hips forward. Aaron moved his kisses down Alex’s jaw and neck, sucking bruises into the skin and paying particular attention to the spot under his jaw that made him whine loudly.

“Oh. Oh, _oh, Aaron_.” Aaron's name left Alexander’s lips as a breathy moan, and Aaron groaned in response. Everything was warm all over, and Alex was rocking his hips in little circles against Aaron's, and God, all of this was making him see stars. Aaron rocked his hips forward at the same time Alex rocked his, and the resulting friction made them both tremble and moan.

“ _Fuck,_ Alexander.”

“Oh my _God_. Don’t stop.”

There was no way Aaron was going to stop this.  
He continued to move his tongue over Alex’s neck until he finally realized that Alex had removed his arms from Aaron's body and was shrugging off the leather jacket. 

“What are you doing?” Aaron murmured against the heat of his skin. 

“Just shut up and keep doing what you're doing.” Alex muttered, and Aaron was surprised by his demanding tone, but definitely not turned off. The leather jacket fell from Alex’s shoulders and Aaron realized that the t-shirt wasn't really a t-shirt at all, it didn't have sleeves. His shoulders were slender and lean and muscular and _perfect_ and Aaron moved his mouth over to suck and kiss at the skin there. Alex sighed and leaned into him, and they stayed like that for a few moments, but then Alex pushed on him gently. 

Aaron obeyed and pulled off, planting his hands on the door on either side of Alex’s head. Aaron was slightly confused at what Alex's intentions were, but they became clear as Alex gripped the hem of his tank and pulled it off over his head in one swift, smooth motion. He threw his shirt over Aaron's shoulder and onto the floor, while also wrapping his arms around his shoulders at the same time. 

He leaned in and kissed Aaron again, his mouth hot and open against Aaron's. Aaron's hands trailed all over Alex's body, down his spine - which made Alex shudder and arch his back prettily against Aaron's chest - against the muscles of his stomach, his shoulders, his hips. Alex stumbled in closer, lifted up his leg and wrapped it around Aaron's waist. His foot scrambled for purchase against Aaron's leg and Aaron pulled back to look at him strangely. Alex only shook his head and chased his lips, capturing them again in his own. He was still struggling to wrap his leg around Aaron's hips, and his intention didn't became clear until he finally used his words and mumbled something against Aaron's lips.

“Lift.”

“Hm?”

“Up. Lift me up.”

Aaron didn't need to be told twice. He hooked his arms behind Alex's thighs, just below his ass, and hoisted him up. Aaron stumbled back a little as Alex leaned hot against him and wrapped both legs snug around his waist, but he caught himself and supported both their weight. Alex hummed and then laughed, grinning into Aaron's mouth. He tilted Aaron's head to deepen the kiss, and Aaron hoped his knees wouldn’t give out as Alex ran his tongue across his mouth. Alex's hands were ripping Aaron's shirt so tight that the fabric rode up halfway. 

“Bedroom.” Alex muttered between frantic, sloppy kisses. “Where is it?”

Instead of telling him, Aaron turned and started a little stumbling walk to his bedroom. Aaron tripped multiple times but they both just laughed it off, and he stopped once to press Alex against the wall and bite at his neck. Alex whined and tugged desperately on Aaron's shirt, trying to show his need without using his words. Aaron continued his stumble down the hall until they'd finally gotten to his room, and there he set Alex down on the floor. Alex leaned up and kissed him one, two more times before he spun Aaron around and pushed him down onto the edge of the bed. 

Alex planted his hands on either side of Aaron's hips and stared at him. Their noses were almost touching, and Aaron reached up to brush the strands of hair out of his face. He trailed his finger down the line of Alex’s jaw, and Alex's smile grew wider. He brushed two fingers over Alex's lower lip, and Aaron’s eyes darkened when Alex’s tongue darted out to lick over the pads of his fingers. Aaron smirked at him and then surprised even himself by pushing his fingers into Alex's mouth. Alex moaned around them, his eyelids fluttering, and just the sight of it made Aaron dizzy with lust. 

Alexander moved so that he was straddling Aaron, without taking his fingers out of his mouth. Alexander moved his tongue over and in between Aaron's fingers and sucked them, all the while giving Aaron a heavy gaze that was making his head spin. After a few more minutes, Aaron pulled his fingers out, making Alex whine at the loss, but the whine turned into a low moan when Aaron slipped his fingers into his own mouth.

Alexander watched him with a hypnotic, intoxicating intensity. After a couple more moments, Alex shook his head and grabbed Aaron's hand and ripped it from his mouth. Without hesitating, he swooped down to slot their mouths together again. Aaron sighed and brought his hands up to Alex's hips. 

Alexander's eager hands made their way of their own accord down Aaron's back to grip his shirt. “Off.” He breathed and tugged on the fabric. “Take this off.”

Aaron nodded and leaned back to pull his shirt off. Tossing it onto the floor, he leaned back in to kiss him again, but Alex put his hands on his shoulders and looked him up and down.

“ _Shit_ , Aaron.” Alex breathed as he ran his hands down the muscles of his chest and stomach. “Damn.”

“Thanks. You're not too bad yourself.” Aaron hooked his fingers in the belt loop of Alex's jeans and pulled him down on top of him. Alex ducked his head to kiss at Aaron's neck, biting and leaving hickeys in his skin. Aaron tilted his head back and moaned, his back arching up to meet Alex's chest. Aaron lost track of the minutes when Alex started grinding against him again, rocking his hips down in earnest. He made noise too, little grunts and groans of determination with each thrust he delivered. 

Aaron wasn't sure how much time passed before Alexander's movements suddenly stopped. Aaron opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows to see what was going on. Alex had his hands between his legs, fumbling with the zipper, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Here, let me-”

“No, no, I-I got it.” Alex reassured him, and there was an unmistakeable unzipping sound. Then, Alex was struggling to pull his jeans down his hips while also continuing to grind against Aaron. 

“Alex, baby, can I-”  
“Aaron, _pumpkin_ , I’m a big boy I can get my pants off by myself.”

Aaron grumbled and sat up finally, moving his hands to Alex’s hips. Alex opened his mouth to protest but Aaron stopped any speech by covering his mouth with his own. While he had Alex distracted he eased his pants down his hips, and Alex surprisingly lifted his body to help Aaron strip him. Aaron finally got his pants down to his ankles, where he pulled them off and tossed them to the floor. Now that Alex was completely stripped, Aaron gripped his thighs and spun them around, pressing Alex into the mattress. Alex let his head thump back onto the bed, his dark hair splayed messily across the sheets below. His eyes opened and he looked around the room lazily, his hands rubbing the sheets thoughtfully.

“You have a very nice bed.”

Aaron snorted and raised an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? That’s what you're noticing right now?”

“Well, how can I not? The sheets are soft and it's so warm. I feel like I could fall asleep right here.”

“You're not falling asleep.”

“Oh?” Alex looked up at him and smirked playfully. “Says who?”

“Me.”

“And what, instead of sleeping, will we be doing exactly?”

“I'll show you.” Aaron whispered huskily and leaned down to nip his jaw.

Alex yelped and smiled, laughing breathily. His arms came up to wrap around Aaron's waist and he spread his legs a little wider, inviting him.

“And I promise,” Aaron squirmed downward a little more, his hands, warm and wide, moving to Alex's thighs. “It’ll be much more enjoyable than sleeping.”

“Oh, it better be.” Alex bit his lip, snapped his hips forwards into Aaron's, and moaned, high and dramatic.

“Don't worry, I’m quite experienced in this department.” 

Alex scowled playfully at him and scrunched his nose before pulling him down into the bed with him.

 

When Aaron woke up the next morning, his chest felt unusually light and warm. He shifted a little in his bed and yawned, just as the memories from last night came flooding back to him. He put a hand over his eyes and grinned despite his best efforts. God, last night had been crazy. Turning over onto his side, he expected to see Alex sleeping soundly across from him. But no one was there. The covers were thrown back and there was an indent in the pillow, but that was it. No body, no Alex. 

Aaron winced as he sat up and looked around. Alex’s jeans were still lying at the foot of the bed, and so were both their boxers and Aaron's shirt. Aaron listened for any sort of movement in the apartment, and immediately became aware of the sound of the shower running. Oh, that was where he was. Aaron didn't mind that he was using his shower, he would have just rather had Alex in bed with him to cuddle.

Rolling over again, Aaron grabbed his phone off the nightstand. There were a couple missed messages from James.

Message from: **WingManMads**  
Sent: Friday, 11:34 pm  
_Hey you got a cab home right?_

Message from: **WingManMads**  
Sent: Friday, 11:40 pm  
_Aaron?_

Message from: **WingManMads**  
Sent: Friday, 11:45 pm  
_I swear if you got snatched and sold into a sex ring because I couldn't give you a ride home I'll never forgive myself_

Aaron smiled and quickly shot a text back:

Message from: **BabyBurr**  
Sent: Saturday, 10:07 am  
_All good here, not sold into a sex ring. I went home with a very nice young man last night._

He smiled even more when James texted back almost right away.

Message from: **WingManMads**  
Sent: Saturday, 10:08 am  
_Thank God, and also you hooked up with someone? Who? Is he cute? Thomas doesn't believe you btw_

Message from: **BabyBurr**  
Sent: Saturday, 10:09 am  
_Tell Thomas that he can shove it up his ass, I went home with the guitarist._

Message from: **WingManMads**  
Sent: Saturday, 10:11 am  
_You did not._

Message from: **BabyBurr**  
Sent: Saturday, 10:12 am  
_I did._

Aaron was about to tell James that it was some of the best sex he'd had in his life, when he noticed that the shower had turned off. He set his phone down and turned onto his back when he heard the bathroom door open a little while later. Aaron watched through half lidded eyes as Alex crept in, his hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. Aaron tracked his careful yet casual movements as he dropped the towel and bent to pick up his boxers, which he pulled on over his lean legs and chiseled ass and hips. Aaron let out a wolf whistle, snickering when Alex jumped and stare at him. 

“Jeez.” Alex breathed out and laughed, putting a hand over his chest. “You scared the hell out of me. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”

Aaron smiled and sat up. “It's alright, I was already awake.”

Alex smiled back, but it quickly turned apologetic. “I hope you didn't mind me using your shower.”

“It's fine, I think I would have rather had you in bed with me though.”

Alex laughed a little as he bent again to pick up his jeans from the floor. Aaron stared, confused, as he began pulling them on. 

“What are you doing?”

“I have rehearsal in an hour.”

“You're not even going to stay?”

“Sorry.”

“Do you need a ride?”

“I can get a cab, don’t worry.”

Aaron huffed disappointedly. “Will I see you again?” 

That question actually made Alex stop and look at him. Aaron hated the fact that he couldn't read his face or tell what he was thinking. But then Alex was moving towards him, his pants unzipped and unbuttoned, and he didn’t stop until he was at the edge of the bed.

“Would you like to?”

Aaron perked up immediately, and Alex noticed and sat down next to him on the bed.

“Yes. I would very much like to see you again.”

Alex smiled at him and then leaned forward to bring their lips together in a kiss that was so dizzyingly sweet it made Aaron's heart melt. 

“Then you will see me again.” Alex whispered after he pulled back, brushing their noses together playfully. 

“Good.” Aaron murmured before placing a hand on the back of Alex’s neck and drawing him in for another kiss. He felt Alex's lips curve into a smile against his own, and just the feeling of it made Aaron smile as well. Alex pulled away too soon, leaving Aaron with his head spinning, blinking away the adoration fog that was building in his mind. When he finally got his sight back, Alex had gotten up and was buttoning up his pants. 

“I need to go.” He muttered, not really making eye contact as he pulled his slightly damp hair into a messy bun. “But I’ll see you later.”

Aaron nodded, and a thought occurred to him. “You're number.” His voice was hoarse and groggy, and he cleared his throat a little before speaking again. “Could I get it?”

“Sure thing, sexy.” Alex replied after a moment of staring and pulled his phone from his back pocket. Aaron gave his number and watched Alexa fingers as he copied them down. Then Alex looked up and grinned at him before shoving his phone into his back pocket. He put his hands on his hips and looked around the room, bewildered.

“Do you know where my shirt-”

“Front entrance.”

Alex laughed and flushed as the memories came back to him, then gave Aaron an awkwardly childish finger gun and winked.

“Right. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They waved awkwardly, which in turn made them both kick themselves mentally, and then Alex was gone. Aaron flopped back down onto the bed and groaned into his hands. A couple minutes after the door had closed, his phone buzzed.

Message from: Unknown Number  
Sent: Saturday, 10:21 am  
_You look great during sex by the way_

_I must have been through about a million girls…_

Alex drummed his fingers against his guitar case in his lap and stared at the window of the grimy New York City cab. He didn't really have a rehearsal at Herc’s place, he just needed an excuse and get out of there fast. It was raining, hard enough to get you wet but not a full downpour. He was trying desperately to push down the foreign feeling building in his chest that had been growing ever since he'd kissed Aaron at the bar last night. It was a feeling that he deep down knew the name of, but refused to admit or even acknowledge it. The feeling needed no acknowledgment because it would simply not last.

_I love ‘em and I leave ‘em alone…_

Alexander Hamilton was not used to giving people his number after a hookup. It showed too much attachment, and implied that you'd see them again. It was rule number one in the player's hand book, right alongside going to your hookup partner's place instead of your own. He'd learned his lesson with that one after letting some guy into his apartment, leaving before he woke up, and receiving an angry note when he got back later that morning.

_‘Thanks for stranding me in the middle of the city, dyke. The sex was shitty anyway.’_

Alex hadn't really been offended by the slur the guy had used - _wrong gender, shitbag_ , he had thought at the moment - he was more pissed at the fact that he thought the sex was shitty. It hadn't been good, that was sure, but it was more on the other guys end than on Alex’s. Alex was a master of the bedroom. 

He'd torn up the note and thrown it in the trash.

_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir…_

Alex had pretty much perfected the art of one night stands by now, and he knew everything you'd need to know. Use condoms. Don't give your last name. Their place, not yours. No cell numbers. Be gone before they wake up. Don't get attached. 

_Their tears left me cold as a stone..._

Hookups were hookups. 

Sex was sex. 

There was nothing else.

_But then I fooled around and fell in love…_

But _oh_ , the way Aaron had touched him last night. _Oh_ , the way he had whispered Alex’s name and kissed him all over. The way he'd held him close and asked permission before removing his boxers. No one had directly asked permission before. And _fuck_ , hadn't it felt nice to be touched gently for once? Alexander was used to rough and fast and hard and quick, where the sex was driven by an urgent need, but Aaron did everything so slow and gentle and soft, he took his time with things. It was all so intoxicatingly beautiful and refreshing. It was all so different from what he was used to. He felt _worshipped._

_I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did…_

So when Aaron had asked if he would see him again, Alex's mind had instantly supplied one answer: _yes, yes, please, of course._. But the other, cautious, detached side of him told him no. 

Alexander said yes all the same.

And when Aaron had asked for his number, Alex asked for his in return. Backup plan: if they ask for your number, take theirs instead so they still won't be able to reach you unless you text them first. But then Alex had texted Aaron back, which was another rule breaker. Don't give them your number, dammit! He'd sat in the stairwell of Aaron's apartment building blushing profusely over his phone on what to text Aaron.

_We should get some food maybe after my rehearsal is over?_

No, no, no. You're an absolute slob when you eat Alex, don't let him see that side of you.

_I really liked the way you touched me in bed last night?_

Delete, delete. Too creepy, too forward.

_I love you?_

_Nope. Not that either. What the hell is your problem, dude?_

_Eventually he just shot off a stupid, flirty text and hoped for the best._

__I fooled around and fell in love...__

____

He really should have just run. He should have just left instead of laying in Aaron's bed for almost an hour, just relishing in the warmth of Aaron's chest against his back, the heavy weight of Aaron's arms around his waist. He should have just left instead of standing in Aaron's bathroom, staring at all the things he kept there, trying to imagine Aaron getting ready in the morning. He should have just left instead of sitting in his shower, letting the water pour over him and admiring Aaron's stash of Bath and Body Works soaps and lotions. 

He should have said no when Aaron asked for his number, or if he'd see him again. He should have made up some excuse to leave earlier, to get out of there, away from Aaron's eyes and lips and hands and arms and _him._

Nothing good can last. 

__I fooled around and-__

__

__

Alex switched the song. 

__

A new one started playing. 

__

_I'm Not in Love_

__

How convenient. 

__

__

The cab stopped at Hercules’ apartment building, and Alex paid the driver and got out. The rain had picked up a little, so Alex did an awkward little jog into the lobby carrying his guitar case. He realized he probably should have shot a text up to Hercules to make sure it was okay, but Herc always let him come by whenever he hadn't so he figured it was okay. 

__

As he was standing in the elevator, his phone buzzed. He checked it, and his heart fluttered. 

__

_Message from:_ **Aaron <3**  
Sent: Saturday, 10:54 am  
_I can pick you up from your rehearsal if you need a ride. Than maybe we could get some coffee afterwards?_

__

Alex flushed uncontrollably, just the thought of being alone with Aaron again making his heart race. He clicked the phone off and shoved it in his back pocket as the elevator stopped at the third floor. He walked quickly down the empty hall to Herc's apartment and knocked on the door. 

__

“It's open!” Herc’s muffled voice boomed through the door. Alex pushed the door open and forced an out of breath smile, when he realized that the entire band was there. 

__

Lafayette was sitting on the couch and braiding Eliza's hair, and he looked up and grinned when Alex entered. Theodosia was sitting next to her girlfriend on the floor, and waved absently as she sorted through the profits from last nights gig. John was sitting on the counter of Herc's kitchenette, eating lucky charms and wearing TMNT boxers. Hercules was leaning against the counter next to him, holding a cup of coffee. 

__

“Morning.” Herc's looked him up and down, probably noticing that he was wearing the same clothes from last night and that his neck was covered in hickeys, but didn't say anything. John, however, didn't have that much decency. 

__

“Are those hickeys?” He asked, purposefully loud with a mischievous grin on his face. Alex scowled at him and set his case down on the floor. 

__

“So that's where you were last night.” Lafayette called from the couch as Alex moved into the kitchenette together some coffee. 

__

“When Laf told me you hadn't come home last night, I was worried you had passed out in the bar someplace.” Hercules told him as Alex grabbed the coffee pot, his head lowered. “I’m glad to see you at least went home with someone.” 

__

“Were they cute?” Eliza called from the floor, and Alex smiled to himself. 

__

“Hella.” 

__

“Girl or guy?” 

__

“Guy.” 

__

John slid off the counter to put his now empty bowl in the sink. “Was the sex good?” He elbowed Alex and then put his hands out in front of him to imitate rough, doggy-style sex. Herc rolled his eyes as Alex laughed. 

__

“It was amazing.” 

__

“ _Nice_.” John high-fived him. 

__

“Try to have a little decency, babe.” Hercules placed a kiss to John's forehead and John shrugged in an I-can't-help-it kind of way. Herc and John weren't officially a couple, even though they acted like it often. Hercules was out because parents were pretty much the most accepting people on the planet, but John wasn't since his family was super conservative. They hadn't officially declared their relationship, so they all regarded the two of them with a casual, secretive respect. 

__

“Was he tall? Dark? Handsome?” Theodosia mused up from her seat on the floor, and Lafayette had now moved on to braid her hair. Alex nodded, looking at her strangely. 

__

“Aaron?” 

__

“Yeah.” Alex’s eyes widened, “Do you know him?” 

__

She shrugged nonchalantly. “I met him last night.” 

__

“Is he really _mignonne_?” Lafayette leaned forward to look down at her. 

__

“Yup.” Theodosia responded matter of factly and smiled. She looked up and regarded Alex with a suspicious, assured look. “Do you like him?” 

__

“What do you mean?” Alex returned his own cautious look. 

__

“Do you _like_ him, Alexander?” 

__

“Sure he's cute, and practically a god in bed, so I mean, I guess-” 

__

“Do you want to see him again?” She interrupted with a well placed eye-roll. 

__

Alex opened and closed his mouth, searching for an answer as he shifted on his feet. “Well, I did give him my number.” 

__

“Oh, that's new.” Lafayette grinned and winked at him. 

__

“Aw, Alex has a crush on his boy toy.” John cooed, smirking and laughing slightly. 

__

“He's not my boy toy!” Alex glared at him in mock anger and stuck out his tongue, still blushing profusely. 

__

“Has he texted you?” Eliza asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen to place her bowl of lucky charms in the sink. 

__

“Yeah. He wanted to know if we could get coffee afterwards.” 

__

“Did you respond?” Hercules prompted gently, and Alex shook his head. 

__

“You left him on read?” John exclaimed. “Wow, pretty cold hearted, dude.” 

__

“I didn't know what to say!” Alex flushed again and busied himself with drinking his coffee. John leaned over, still smiling and took Alex's phone from his back pocket. “What are you doing?” 

__

“I'm gonna text him back.” 

__

“Don't do that!” 

__

“Why not? Don't you wanna see him again?” 

__

“Well, yeah, but…” Alex stared as John started typing. “What if he doesn't like me?” 

__

“He had _sex_ with you Alex, he's bound to like you at least a little bit.” Eliza smiled and came to stand next to John, looking over his shoulder at what he was typing. “Make it casual, but not sounding like he doesn't care.” 

__

“I got it, I got it.” John muttered, hitting backspace several times and starting again. 

__

“What if he only wants sex? What if he's like, a Trump supporter or something?” 

__

“Alex, if he's an asshole, we’ll just beat him up.” Hercules shrugged his broad shoulders and smiled reassuringly at him. Alex smiled to himself, grateful that he had friends who would do stuff like this for him. John hit send, clicked the phone off and handed it back to Alex. 

__

“Congratulations, dude. You have a date in an hour at a coffee shop downtown. I hope you don't mind but I threw a couple sex jokes in there as well.” John winked at him and grinned, and Alex groaned, actually a little afraid at what John had said. 

__

“Nice, John.” Eliza shook her head but smiled all the same 

__

“What, no ‘thank you’?” 

__

“You're not going to meet him wearing that, are you?” Eliza turned her attention to Alex's outfit with disdain. 

__

“What's wrong with this?” 

__

“You're wearing the same clothes you wore last night and they smell like liquor. Go change.” She ordered, and Alex sighed but set his mug down on the counter and made his way to Herc's room. 

__

He knew that Hercules always kept a stash of extra clothes for the several times Alex had dropped by unannounced after a shitty day or a lonely night. Alex dug the box out of his closet and searched through it. A little while later he came back out wearing a King’s college sweater and skinny jeans. 

__

“Alex, what the hell.” Eliza sighed. “That's not what I meant.” 

__

“What did you expect?” 

__

“Nevermind her, you look fine.” Theodosia walked over and threw an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. Hercules and John had resigned to a game of Mario Kart in the living room, a game which Herc had claimed to have never lost in his life. Alex grabbed his mug of coffee and hoisted himself up on the counter. Almost instantly, Lafayette saw his opportunity and snagged it, leaning forward from behind Alex and undoing the messy bun so he could braid his friend’s hair. 

__

Alex read through Aaron's texts over and over again, his face hot and his heart beating. After a while, Alex clicked his phone off and set it down with a huff. 

__

“What's wrong, mon ami?” Laf noticed his bad mood and leaned around to look at him. 

__

“I don't know Laf, I’m just super bad at dates, and I don't want to ruin this.” 

__

Lafayette hummed in response and didn't speak for a couple minutes. 

__

“I don't think you'll ruin it, Alexander. Truly, I don’t. You're a smooth talker and very charming, and if you two don't hit it off, I guarantee it won't be your fault.” Lafayette patted him on the back, smiling before continuing. “It's like Hercules said, if he's a jerk, we’ll just...how you say, _gangbang_ him?” 

__

Alex winced. “Not quite. But I get the point.” 

__

“Ah, right. Gangbang means _ménage à trois_.” 

__

“Yup.” 

__

“We’re not going to do that.” 

__

“I didn't think so.” They both laughed and Lafayette finished up Alex's braid. 

__

For the rest of the thirty minutes, Alex joined in on the game of Mario Kart and talked about music. John did several impressions of Patrick Swayze and Rick Astley, which made them all laugh. Eliza and Lafayette were caught up in a heated discussion about Game of Thrones, and everything they said sounded like a different language to Alex since he had refused to watch the show with them. John was going on and on about American Horror Story, which Alex had also refused to watch since the only brief clip he had seen of it freaked him the fuck out. 

__

Alex almost dropped the controller when the doorbell rung. John stopped talking about the new season and moved to go answer it, but Alex shoved him down. 

__

“Why can't I answer the door?” 

__

“You don't have pants on, for God’s sake John.” 

__

“So? It's a free country I can wear turtle boxers if I want to.” 

__

“I'll get it.” Eliza started to move, but Alex waved his hands frantically, so she stopped. Alex got up, straightened out his sweater and started towards the door, his nerves jumping and his pulse racing. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

__

Aaron was standing there, right in front of him, looking as sexy as ever. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans, and Alex instantly felt like a slob compared to him. 

__

“Hey.” His voice made Alex realize that he'd been staring for an uncomfortable amount of time. Alex blinked rapidly and swallowed before speaking, his voice shaking. 

__

“Hey.” 

__

“Oh, he _is_ cute.” Lafayette whispered not quiet at all, and Alex whipped around to glare at him. They all simultaneously waved at Aaron from the living room. Aaron smiled charmingly and waved back. Alex wanted to die. 

__

“We've heard a lot about you!” John called, his voice tinged with a mischievous sound. Alex made a slashing motion across his throat but John ignored him. “Alexander is very fond of you.” 

__

Alex put his head in his hands and groaned. 

__

“And I'm very fond of him.” Aaron called back and surprisingly slipped an arm around Alex’s waist, making his pulse jump and his face heat up. Alex uncontrollably stepped closer to him, and Aaron glanced down at him and smiled. 

__

“You’d better be.” Eliza told him, and even though her voice was light it had a warning, protective edge to it. Alex needed to get Aaron out of here and fast. His friends were good people, but they were protective enough to scare Aaron away and Alex did not want that. Aaron was beautiful and pure and gorgeous, and his friends were lovely and scary and protective. 

__

“Wanna stay and play some Mario Kart?” Hercules called. Aaron opened his mouth to respond but Alex grabbed his hand and started to pull him away. 

__

“Sorry but we gotta go, so-” 

__

“Hey Aaron, how do you feel about BDSM?” John grinned and Alex flushed. 

__

“Alright, bye!” Alex pulled Aaron out and slammed the door shut, hearing his friends laughing on the other side. Alex groaned and shook his head, but Aaron was laughing. 

__

“So sorry about them.” Alex smiled apologetically as they walked, still holding hands towards the elevator. 

__

“It's fine. I like them.” 

__

“You'll like them a lot less when they start grilling you on whether or not you like Marvel or DC better.” 

__

Aaron smiled and pressed the elevator button. “Marvel, definitely.” 

__

“I knew you were a good one.” Alex nodded his approval and they both laughed. They stood awkwardly together as the elevator made its descent to the lobby, Alex drumming his fingers on his thigh as he racked his brain for conversation starters. Aaron's hand was warm around his and as if he could sense Alex's nerves, he rubbed his thumb along the back of Alex's hand reassuringly. 

__

Alex looked up at him and found Aaron staring down at him, a fond smile on his face that made Alex flush. Then, without speaking, he leaned down and brushed their lips together before kissing him. His lips were soft and his arm was strong as it slid around his waist. Alex placed a shaking hand against his chest and tilted his head to deepen it, his fingers curling. Aaron pulled away too soon, leaving Alex breathless and dizzy as the elevator came to a stop. Aaron grabbed his hand again and they walked out. 

__

The café downtown was your stereotypical smoky French café, complete with jazz music and hipster baristas. The two of them got coffee and held hands as they walked around downtown, looking at the graffiti art and listening to drummers on the street. Alex pointed out several places where the band had played, as well as sharing his experiences with each place. 

__

“You're telling me someone flashed you during your solo there?” Aaron looked at him disbelievingly as the walked by a bar. 

__

“I'm serious!” 

__

Aaron hummed in response, a smile lighting up his face. “I can't say I'm surprised. You do look great on stage.” Aaron's hand strayed deliberately against Alex's thigh, making his pulse jump. 

__

“Yeah?” 

__

“Yeah.” 

__

Alex pointed out a gay strip club he'd been to with Lafayette once and elbowed Aaron coyly. Aaron rolled his eyes, but the two of them shared a suggestive, flirty look. They were walking in silence, still holding hands when Aaron suddenly pulled him into a nearby alley, making Alex stumble. Aaron pressed him against the wall and kissed him so hard Alex temporarily went blind. His eyelids fluttered and he leaned in to reciprocate, the hand that wasn't holding the coffee cup coming up to rest on the back of Aaron's neck as Aaron's hand crept slowly up under Alex’s sweater. 

__

Alex wanted to touch him all over, to see every single beautiful part of him like he had last night. He wanted Aaron to say his name and hold him like he was going to lose him. 

__

“Can we…” Alex started to say something but his voice failed when Aaron slipped his tongue into his open mouth. Aaron made a soft noise, almost encouraging him to continue. “Can I come back to your place?” Alex finally breathed out when Aaron started to move his kisses down his jaw. Aaron nodded and pulled Alex quickly off the wall. 

__

For the second time in 24 hours, Aaron had Alex pressed up against his apartment door. Alex’s head was spinning as Aaron's hands once again slipped under his shirt. They had thrown their coffee cups out in the lobby, and Alex took the chance to hold Aaron's hips with both hands. Aaron moved his kisses down Alex's jaw to his neck, where he but the skin gently before licking a stripe up the column of his throat. 

__

“Shit.” Alex mumbled, and couldn't stop his hips from jerking forward. Aaron pressed in closer, overwhelming Alex with the proximity and warmth. Alex opened his eyes and tilted his head back to give Aaron's more access, but his eyes caught on something else. 

__

Over in the far corner of Aaron's apartment was a piano. 

__

Alex patted him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. Aaron mumbled his response against the heat of Alex's neck, so Alex shook him to get his attention. 

__

“What?” Aaron finally leaned back to look at him, his eyes cloudy. Alex points at the piano like a child pointing at a toy they want really badly. 

__

“What is that?” 

__

“A piano.” Aaron looked at him strangely as Alex moved over to the large instrument. 

__

“How did I not see this last night?” Alex muttered as he brushed his fingers over the bone-white keys. He heard Aaron laugh a little behind him and turned to see Aaron wiping his mouth as he walked over to where Alex was standing. 

__

“Well I don't think you were really paying attention to the scenery.” 

__

Alex smiled and looked back at Aaron as he came to stand behind him. “Yeah. I guess I was a little occupied wasn't I?” 

__

They both laughed and Alex hesitated for a second before sitting down on the bench. Aaron took a seat beside him and watched as Alex pressed lightly on one of the keys, a high, gentle note ringing out into the still apartment. 

__

“I thought you told me you didn't play.” Alex looked at him and Aaron only shrugged. 

__

“I can't really. Only a few songs.” He ran his fingers over the keys and smiled a little. “This belonged to my mother.” 

__

Alexander could tell by the tone of his voice that his mother probably wasn't around anymore. The thought made his heart break a little, wanting to tell Aaron that his own mother passed when Alex was only twelve. He refrained and instead moved on to something else. 

__

“What songs?” 

__

Aaron shrugged again, his eyes distant, his mind drowning in memories that only he knew, memories Alex was dying to learn about. 

__

“My mother’s favorite was Moonlight Sonata.” 

__

Alex nodded and then put a hand on Aaron's thigh, making him look over. “Will you play for me?” 

__

Aaron stared at him for a moment, and then smiled. “Okay.” 

__

Alex smiled encouragingly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He rested his head on Aaron's shoulder as his hands moved to start playing. 

__

The very moment the first note rang out, Alexander Hamilton fell inexplicably and irrevocably in love with Aaron. The very moment Aaron's eyes closed - as if in a trance - and his fingers glided flawlessly over the keys, Alexander knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

__

Aaron was so different from everything Alex had seen before. He was so original, so inimitable, so in control of himself. Everything he did made Alex's entire world burn up. Alex was used to the people who flirted and drank and smoked and hung out in crowded bars and acted like they lived on top of the world. He'd met and experienced people like that. But he'd never experienced someone quite like Aaron before. Something about him was so exhilaratingly different from everyday life, the way he moved and breathed and talked and played the piano. 

__

Aaron did everything quietly and slowly and gently, taking his time and waiting until the very right moment. He played like that too, keeping everything true to the original composition but tweaking little things here and there, drawing out each note to make them slow and alluring. He swayed a little as he played, and even his breathing slowed down with the tempo of the music. Unconsciously, Alex closed his eyes too and just listened. 

__

Alex closed his eyes and for the first time in his life he let himself fall in love. 

__

He didn't even notice when the music came to an end, the final, low note ringing into the apartment. Silence reigned, interrupted only by the sound of the rain pattering against the window. 

__

“Have I put you to sleep already?” Aaron's low, smooth voice made Alex blink himself awake, and he could hear the smile in Aaron's voice. Aaron's words took effect and Alex jumped up, his mouth agape. 

__

“Oh shit! I'm sorry, that was so rude! I'm so sorry I just couldn't help myself-” Alex's hands waved in front of him, his face flushed and his eyes darting. “It was just so beautiful and slow Aaron, you truly are talented-” 

__

“It's alright.” Aaron laughed softly and reached out to brush the hair away from Alex's ear and behind his ear, making Alex stutter awkwardly in the middle of his sentence. Aaron's fingers traced along the bottom of his jaw before curling under his chin and tilting his head for better eye contact. “You're adorable when you sleep.” 

__

“I wasn't really sleeping, I was just enjoying the music, really.” 

__

“It's fine. It was cute, all the same.” 

__

Aaron pulled Alex's face forward by his chin and connected their lips again. He kissed slow too, Alex realized. His lips moved against Alex’s calculated and methodically, pulling and sliding against Alex’s mouth gently and sweetly, Aaron once again taking his time and going painfully yet beautifully slow. One kiss, and Alex was addicted. 

__

He was so addicted in fact, that when Aaron pulled away to breathe for just a second Alex shook his head frantically and dived back in, his hands moving up to Aaron's neck and then to his face. 

__

Alex sighed into Aaron's mouth as his careful, analytical hands slipped beneath his sweater again, his thumbs tracing the outlines of Alex’s ribs. While one thumb rubbed soothingly along his ribs, the other trailed slowly and deliberately down the middle of Alex's chest, past his navel to the fine line of hair that trailed down below his waistband and into his groin. One finger hooked into the waistband of his jeans and Alex whined, his heart beating at the speed of light. God, he felt like his skin was going to catch on fire at any second. 

__

“I like you.” He whispered, not totally expecting a response. Aaron murmured his acknowledgement and pulled back a little too respond. 

__

“I like you too.” 

__

“I want you to be my boyfriend.” Alex muttered under his breath, hoping Aaron wouldn't hear. He did and pulled away entirely to look at him. Alex almost whined because now of course he'd weirded Aaron out and ruined whatever good had come to him. 

__

Nothing good can last. 

__

But instead of telling him to get out, Aaron asked him this: 

__

“I thought we already were?” 

__

Alex looked at him, his chest heaving, and he realized that Aaron's hands were still on him. 

__

“What?” 

__

“I thought you were asking me out when you suggested we get coffee?” 

__

“So...is that a yes? Are...is this…” Alex put his own hand up his sweater to grasp one of Aaron’s. “...something real?” 

__

“That was my intention.” Aaron smiled after a minute, drawing Alex into his arms. Alex curled into him instantly, smiling to himself and relishing in his warmth. “I wasn’t just looking for sex.” 

__

Alex laughed and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist. “The sex is good too though.” He murmured, and Aaron's chest trembled as he laughed. One of his hands came up to pet Alex’s head, and Alex actually did start to fall asleep. Before he knew what exactly was going on, Aaron had picked him up bridal style and was carrying him to the bedroom. 

__

Alex smiled sleepily up at him as Aaron set him down in the incredibly comfortable bed and then got in beside him. The rain had picked up even more, and was now coming down in rhythmic sheets against the window, but Alex didn't mind at all. He felt safe with Aaron's arms around him. 

__

Maybe good things could last after all. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Alex definitely writes songs about Aaron and points him out in crowds during solos and there will most like be son jeffmads/hamburr double dates in their future
> 
> and ALSO THE GIRL IM CRUSHING ON MIGHT BE GAY GUYS IM LIVINGGGGG


End file.
